goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The GoAnimate Movie (2014 film)
The GoAnimate Movie is the 2014 traditional flash-animated action adventure fantasy comedy film based on the popular animation studio and video website GoAnimate, founded by Alvin Hung. The film was created by Cayby J, and was produced by GoAnimate Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Film Summary The film centers around as cruelty to steal the toy without paying for it, Eric and PC Guy need to go back in time to defeat a retarded evil troublemaker and save the universe, the characters and their friendship. Plot In the distant future, PC Guy leads Jennifer, Victor, Kayla, and Jackashay against an more evil half human-half cyborg version of Diesel who is erasing time. They find Diesel's weapon is guarded by a future version of Eric, who attempts to kill PC Guy for a transgression he did in the past. Jennifer sacrifices herself so that PC Guy can use a space ship/time-machine to reach the past to stop the chaos. PC Guy does so, but not before Eric shoots him with a plasma shotgun. In the present, Eric and PC Guy barely convince Cashier not to arrest them after got a toy without paying it due to PC Guy's idea to get breakfast burritos. When the spaceship/time machine crash lands in the park, future PC Guy tells Eric, PC Guy and their friends that when Eric and PC Guy were in shopping, they created a time machine that backfired and created a "Time-nado", a tornado with the ability to travel through space and time, which was harnessed and weaponized by one of their enemies, Diesel, who was held responsible and sent to prison. Before dying, future PC Guy also reveals future Eric shot him, and says PC Guy must "tell the truth" in order to save the universe, even if it costs him his friendship with Eric. When questioned for details, Eric explains they created the time machine because PC Guy steals a toy without paying off Walmart's, but Eric did not. Stickguy tries to convince everyone the whole thing is a hoax, until Victor finds future Eric's plasma shotgun and accidentally blows up Stickguy's car with it, leaving Stickguy in shock. After preparing for the mission, the gang use the ship to reach Eric and PC Guy's shopping days, but damage the ship's engines in the process. Jennifer, Kayla and Jackashay stay behind to repair the ship's engines while Victor and Stickguy follow Eric and PC Guy to the Walmart's interior to find the time machine that past Eric and past PC Guy were working on with past Diesel, who is angry at PC Guy as revenge for stealing the toy without paying for it but was forced to let him do an extra credit assignment to pass his work. However, the Stickguy team attack them and make them separate, forcing Eric and PC Guy to get help from their past selves. After convincing past PC Guy to make a model volcano instead, the group destroy the time machine and return to the spaceship/time machine only to find the repairs stalled due to an encounter with Jackashay and Jennifer's past selves. Complicating matters further is that temporal ruptures begin appearing just as the repairs are finished. PC Guy, who had slipped away earlier, alerts them that past Eric and past PC Guy are heading to the shopping to finish a second time machine future Diesel planted. The gang race back to the science lab, but are held up by Diesel and future Eric, allowing past Eric and past PC Guy to botch the time machine and create the Time-nado. Diesel then forces PC Guy to admit the truth while holding Eric hostage: he steals the toy from WalMart without paying for it again but Eric not did and he created Eric's fake rejection letter in order to maintain their friendship. Diesel betrays Macusoper as a "bad son" and tries to kill Eric with a bomb in the confusion, but future Eric jumps into the bomb's path, taking a heavy wound and forcing Diesel to retreat. Upset over the duplicity, Eric angrily ends his friendship with PC Guy, forcing PC Guy to run off with the spaceship/time machine. Before dying, future Eric gives his present version his timeship and instructs him to patch things up, saying what PC Guy did was no excuse to side with Diesel. As the group tries to rebound, a distress call from future Jackashay prompts them to help out. Meanwhile, after a failed suicide attempt to fly into the sun, PC Guy encounters Father Time, who is falling apart due to the Time-nado and convinces PC Guy to apologize to Eric. PC Guy heads to the future and races back to the Time-nado space station, but gets intercepted along with Eric by Diesel at the temporal crystal power core. With Techmo's help, the duo manages to decapitate Diesel and, after they restore their friendship, they use the plutonium in Eric's ship to destroy the timenado while PC Guy throws Diesel out of the Time-nado with a lightsaber, presumably falls to his death. They later convince past PC Guy to apologize to past Diesel before he's arrested for his crimes while PC Guy gives a toy back to Walmart's, thus ending the issues between them and altering the future. In the present, Eric and PC Guy agree that, despite how cool their future selves turned out, they won't let their friendship degrade into trying to kill each other, thus erasing their future selves from the timeline. The next day, as Cashier catches them out of the store for stealing the toy again, the pair race back in the spaceship/time machine at a fast food place with Eric and PC Guy saying they'll "never be stolen again". A post-credits scene features the Looney Tunes rings. This time, Porky Pig comes out of the rings and says his usual "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" However, Daffy Duck interrupts and takes over. After Daffy says the slogan, the back of the Warner Brothers shield smashes him. He peeks his head out to the left side and says, "Fade out," and the segment ends. Voice Cast * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro, News Reporter, Diesel Busters and Future PC Guy * David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier, Batman and Stickcop #1 * Eric as Himself, Eric 1 and Future Eric * Joey as Victor and Tom * Simon as News Reporter * Kate as Jennifer * Julie as Kayla * Paul as Gary Johnson * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence Cush as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie Young as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Eric's tired voice * Stephen Fry as Steven and Orderman (Toon Buffet) * C. Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi ;Additional Voice Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice and Boss's evil voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Toon-sty (uncredited), Porky Pig (uncredited) and Macusoper Busters * Princess as Stickgirl * Callie as Catherina * Kayla as Tween Cat * Rick Perry as Wise guy * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Julie as Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice (uncredited) * Walter Williams as Mr. Bill and Mr. Hands (TV footage) Production Production began for 15 weeks (began in 2013). Media Releases The film was released in theaters on April 11, 2014, and on YouTube on October 3, 2014. Reception The GoAnimate Movie received mixed to negative reviews from critics. The New York Times gave the movie 1 1/2 stars out of 5 saying, "The GoAnimate Movie" is not the best movie I've seen, and I sure will not watch it again." The Washington Post gave the movie another negative review, giving the movie 0.5 out of 5 stars saying, "The GoAnimate Movie is an unfunny family film that won't bring laughs and tears to your living room. Don't watch this, kids." The Chicago Tribune also gave the movie a negative review, giving the movie 1 out of 5 stars saying, "Packed with small chuckles and cheap laughs, The GoAnimate Movie won't give you a single laugh out of a movie theater, because the theater will be empty. This is one of the worst films of 2014." GoAnimate user Muchacha has also expressed dislike for the film, calling the "techno gum rave" sequence in the film unoriginal, because it actually came from the Looney Tunes cartoon Box Office Bunny. The movie holds a 2% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes and a 10/100 rating on Metacritic. The critical consensus is "Failing disastrously on almost every conceivable level - especially on the animation, writing, characters and humor - The GoAnimate Movie is the perfect reason why cheap and terrible online animation shouldn't have a place on the big screen". Box Office Despite it's critical dislain, The GoAnimate Movie topped the box office on it's opening weekend, earning $68,548,420 in the United States and Canada, on a worldwide gross of $132,479,311. Category:Movies Category:2014 Films Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:Action movies